Management of a data center has become an important consideration in information technology (IT) and facility management disciplines, along with effective build and release of applications (Apps) for used by its clients. Virtual systems have been employed to facilitate building applications for a data center. However, conventional virtual systems, such as VMware, are too heavy weighted. For example, it is difficult for conventional virtual systems to support large applications, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) applications, customer relationship management (CRM) applications or database applications, such as HANA. Furthermore, existing data centers require a build and installation of an application, for example, on bare metal, each time an application is requested. This is time inefficient.
The present disclosure provides a distributed management framework for applications in a data center which is lightweight and efficient by using containers.